


Time to Heal

by kate7h



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post- chapter 50, quiet moments, wounded Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate7h/pseuds/kate7h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa is annoyed of lying around in bed after getting wounded, so she pretends to be asleep when Eren comes to talk to her. Written for a Valentines Day request on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the length, it was just a short thing written for a prompt, so not super long. Thanks for reading!

Mikasa hated being hurt. She hated it. There was a reason why she worked so hard to be stronger, faster, better… so she didn't have to deal with shit like this. And to protect Eren, obviously. There was always that reason.

But despite the reason, she was still here, lying in bed with her torso wrapped up firmly, every breath burning in her bones.  _ Ugh. _ It was only the second day after they'd come back from rescuing Eren from Reiner and Bertholdt. They were in hiding now, just waiting for their next move, so Levi had expressly ordered her to stay in bed until she could walk without reopening the wounds her compound fractures had left. (She supposed he figured he couldn't keep her from moving until the bones were completely healed too.)

"We don't need you bleeding your shit all over the floors," Levi had said.  _ That damn midget _ , she snarled at the thought. But an order was an order and she respected his authority as her superior, so she'd let the wounds scab over. Then she wasn't lying here a second longer, damning broken bones. She could deal. 

A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts, but in an instant, she decided she didn't really want to talk to anyone. She was in too foul of a mood, and didn't feel like making apologies later. Mikasa went with the alternative which was to pretend she was asleep.

She heard the door click open, footfalls treading across the ground, that one floorboard by the door squeaking under the pressure, then the sound of a tray being set on the bedside table. She kept her eyes shut, her breathing even, (as even as she could, despite the stabbing pain because of her stupid ribs.)

The feet started to step away, then stopped, shuffled again as if turning back to her. Then there was the sound of a chair being slid and the person sat down.

_ Great. _

It was silent for a long while and Mikasa was starting to wonder who it was. That is, until he spoke, after about five minutes.

"Sorry, Mikasa," Eren muttered quietly. 

Well, she couldn't let him know she'd been awake the whole time. That would be unnecessarily humiliating. Plus they hadn't really talked since they were sitting in that field, and Mikasa hadn't gotten her thoughts together to have a private conversation about it. Best to just keep on pretending.

He sighed, the chair squeaking as she assumed he leaned forward. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt… everyone wouldn't have… Hannes…."

Mikasa's heart stuttered, hurting for him. How could he blame himself for that? It was Reiner and Bertholdt who were to blame. They were the treacherous bastards who killed so many of their comrades, not Eren. Plus, somehow, Eren had saved them as they returned to the wall. He had nothing to feel guilt about. 

The chair creaked again, then pressure on the side of the bed, as if he were leaning a hand on her mattress. Then his fingers brushed the hair from her face and his lips pressed lightly to her forehead. Mikasa momentarily stopped breathing. 

"Get your strength back," he murmured, then he was gone.

As the door shut, Mikasa's eyes snapped open, her face flushing as she stared at the empty chair beside her bed. 

_ What. _

And that was really all she could think.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was fun to write (Mikasa is such a butt, I never realized hehehhh) Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
